


春天里

by nick5767



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick5767/pseuds/nick5767





	春天里

标题：春天里

配对：秦志戬/马龙

注释：现实向/OOC/BUG有/背德/有BG出没

简介：春天有春天的好；春天过去，有春天过去的好。

01

X小姐有点如坐针毡。

今天她和男朋友一起去办护照，国庆要到了，他们打算一起去西班牙度假。男朋友的主管教练也来了，现在正坐在她的斜对面。X小姐的余光瞄见他好像正盯着自己，目光如炬，像鹰的眼睛，这让她即使怎么装得无事，都无端生出些心虚来，就好像上班时偷偷摸鱼，又怕被老板逮到的那种感觉。

所幸一会之后，她的男朋友就出来了，他是国家队的运动员，办因私护照的手续要繁琐一些。他笑得有点傻乎乎，对着他们说：“总算好了，没问题的话过两周就能拿。”

三个人一起往户外走，男朋友让她等一会，他去取车。今天天气太热了，他说先把空调打开，让车里边凉一凉。

X小姐松了口气。

02

马龙去取车了，让他们等一会。今天天气热，他那辆黑色的奥迪在外面晒着，现在就坐进去一定闷得慌。

秦志戬昨天听他说起今天的安排：护照办完以后，三个人一起吃午饭，下午他可能陪着X小姐逛逛商场，这个到时再定。

办护照比预计的时间要长，马龙是运动员，八项规定出了以后，他办因私护照多少麻烦些。秦志戬在心里估了估日程，决定自己先走，把更多的时间留给马龙他们单独相处。

“我先走了，队里临时通知下午要开会，你和马龙说一声。”他对X小姐说，扬了扬手机。片刻后沉下脸，就眼神上下打量，头却不跟着转动，像在审视什么战犯。他摆出这副表情的时候最让人犯怵，X小姐感觉刚松下去的那口气又憋了回来。

“玩得开心。”他说，最后才道出重点，“把你从前的那些事处理好。”

03

他是从里约回来以后看到网上的那些事的。奥运会之后，国家队的人气空前，当时关于X小姐的通稿满网在飞，他心里有点奇怪，现在的媒体跟进热点都这么快吗？后来在评论里看到有人说这稿子像是买的，原来新闻稿也能买？他怀疑地点开下面的讨论，又戳进一个链接里。

他看了半小时帖子的内容，按灭屏幕，把手机丢在桌上，靠着椅子转过去，疲惫地按了按鼻梁。内容没全看完，信息量有些大，还多少有点不堪，他无意识地在脑子里迅速过着刚才看到的文字图片，盯着天花板发呆。良久站起来从桌上捡了个打火机，手机也一并拿起来塞进口袋里。

走吧，出去抽根烟。他对自己说。

04

国庆节队里放足了七天假，马龙多请了两天，去西班牙玩了，朋友圈里经常能看到他发照片。马德里阳光灿烂，男孩站在广场巨大的雕塑前自拍，戴着墨镜却掩饰不住放松快乐的笑意，看上去玩得挺高兴。秦志戬把照片挨个点开浏览，手指在男孩翘起的嘴角边停留。

一条微信跳了出来，刘国梁约他明天一早去他办公室谈个事。第二天他准时到了，不懂球的胖子沏了壶茶，坐下来问他新周期的规划，他说前几天和马龙做过沟通，男孩还在仔细考虑要不要去东京……刘国梁打断他，说那全队呢？有没有想过在这个周期里，整个男队该怎么走？

他突然联想起伦敦和里约的奥运村，还有八月的团体赛结束后，刘国梁对着白岩松问出的去留话题含糊其辞——今天谈话的目的显而易见，胖子对着他反应过来的表情点了点头，那是他热爱的事业，他几乎也要下意识点头了，然而电光石火间，他的眼前闪过灿阳下男孩的笑容，这让他猛地暂停了。

他转了转握在手里的月白色瓷杯，朝后坐了坐，沉吟了几秒，说：“暂时还没想过，但这几天我会好好想想。”

这答案在意料之外，但不懂球的胖子风风雨雨许多年，又没什么答案不在他的情理之中。老秦的回答极聪明，他暂时没想过、接下来几天会好好想想的，既可以是整个男队未来的方向，也可以仅仅是接任主教练这件事。

于是刘国梁允许地点了点头：“当然，是得好好想想。”说着又给他添了点茶，公事聊完，两个人就着第二轮茶水聊了些私事，说到孩子，胖子又仿佛刚刚想起来似地安排：“对了，12月那几天赢赢有高尔夫比赛，非要我陪她一起去，所以总决赛，就你带队去吧。”

老秦这回没含糊，嗯了一声答应下来。

05

X小姐的那些破事持续在网上发酵，男孩从西班牙回来，马不停蹄地去滨州参加乒超的训练，还得抽空联系律师，尽早让事端平息下来。

揭幕战前，秦志戬也去了山东，男孩明显受了点影响，太阳穴起了一大颗痘。他抱臂看他收拾东西，把外套长裤叠整齐了塞进包里，球拍包上挂着的玩偶毛绒绒地晃动着。

“事情都顺利吗？”待男孩最后把水瓶放进包里，他问。

“和律所联系过了，能处理好。”男孩拉上包的拉链，抬头才突然发现更衣室里早没别人了，今年一起打乒超的都是比他小的弟弟们，估计看到秦志戬来，都知趣地赶紧溜，给他们让出空间。

“哦，能处理好就好。”秦志戬交待了一句，便不再追问。马龙心里突然有点不对付，却又不知道这种情绪从何而来，只能赌气地把包甩到肩上，大步走出去赶大巴车。原本在车上躺得东倒西歪的林高远闫安们一见他上来，全都下意识坐正了，耳机线还乱七八糟地挂在脖子上。他停了一下，嘀咕了一句“出息”，就又继续朝前走，找到个两人的空位就把包甩进去，自己在靠着走道的座位坐下。

领队刘国栋从前排转头望了望他，意思是秦指导一起来吗？他摇摇头，说人齐了，走吧。

06

车启动的那会，他心里闪过一丝后悔，突然想叫司机停车等一下，接着又犹豫，一来一回，车已经开出去了好几米。

他从包里翻出手机，发了条微信给秦志戬：“队里晚上要和魏桥那边的人吃饭，我们先走了？”他本来想打个句号结尾，后来又折回来，改成问号。

秦志戬很快就回了：“去吧，听队里的安排。”

对话框的顶端还在提示“对方正在输入中”，马龙等了一会。

“晚上我也有其他安排，不用担心。”似乎是猜到他会纠结，秦志戬又补了一句。

“知道了。”马龙回复，锁了手机重新扔进包里。

“出息。”他盯着车顶的空调通风口，在心里骂自己。

07

他确实是有其他安排。还没退役的时候，他在山东的俱乐部打过两年球，赶着这次空闲的时间多，几个山东的老友约着一起聚聚。略喝了点酒，秦志戬餐后打车回到住处，洗完澡后照例刷了刷手机，四十分钟前某律师事务所发了声明，马龙也接着发了微博，附带着八年前和姑娘在玄武湖边的合影，以及前不久在西班牙的照片。

他算是最早知道男孩恋爱的那拨人，作为主管教练，他对组里队员的状态体察得一清二楚。许昕和姚彦在一起的时候，也是他侧敲旁击发现的，当时还当八卦嘻嘻哈哈地说了说。马龙不一样，那天他撞见他在天坛公寓前和姑娘告别，哄走姑娘后男孩抬眼就看到了他，动作支吾起来，下意识走到他面前，却不知做什么解释才好。他摆摆手，顺势掩过去般地提醒他：“上楼收拾一下吧，下午训练的班车要到了。”男孩哦哦了两声，转身噔噔噔上楼收拾去了，他望着他的背影，有点如梦初醒的恍惚，这次他没法带着戏谑的笑意和别人八卦这事了，这次不一样。

后来他刻意规避男孩的私人感情生活，但消息总能通过这个人那个谁曲里拐弯地递到他耳边，姑娘的工作是男孩帮着找的，工作期间出了岔子也是男孩出面，托人给她换了个轻松的岗位，还请领导多包涵、别为难。再加上没传到他这里来的，他不知道这些年男孩为姑娘收拾过多少摊子，所以看到网上那些事他几乎都要气炸了，这么个乱七八糟的人，他到底喜欢她什么？！他自私地希望他们赶紧分手算了。

然而在现实中，他只能在避开男孩的情况下，告诫姑娘说好好收拾你从前的事。

08

很快就到了男孩的生日，今年乒超的新东家为他办了个派对庆祝，秦志戬就没去打扰。十月份过生日的人多，秦志戬在月初，儿子懋懋在月中，男孩在快月尾。

今年懋懋生日，秦志戬陪着过的，往年总是忙，周末能回来看一眼就不错了，今年总算有了时间。那天是个周三，他买了蛋糕，和妻子一起去幼儿园接孩子放学，晚上吃了一贯不太允许的汉堡可乐薯条。回到家后时间已经不早了，懋懋还想玩一会ipad小游戏，他同意了，坐下来陪他一起，儿子打游戏的表情特别专注认真，他看着看着就走神。

懋懋出生的时候，他在厦门陪着男孩封训，那年他从莫斯科落寞而归，亚运会是他必须抓住的机会。比赛结束后他回到家里，连孩子的满月都已错过——陪产不在，满月也不在，他母亲老人家为此给他狠狠一顿训。

其实不用骂他都知道，这几个月妻子过得很委屈。是了，是他没照顾好她，他没尽到一个丈夫的责任，未来可能也尽不到一个父亲的，虽然在早年的采访里，他说过一纸婚约代表的是家庭的责任，可他也说过，干一件事情，就必须要放弃其它的东西，什么都想得到，那是不可能的。

他哄睡了儿子，关了门，踱去客厅。妻子正坐在沙发上盯着电视，见他来，抬头不出声地用口型问他：“睡了？”

他点点头，在她身旁坐下来，电视上正放着一部电影。难得有个不用哄孩子睡觉的夜晚，她也可以放松休息一下。

秦志戬向后陷进沙发垫里，看了两眼电影的内容，觉得不感兴趣就转开视线，无意间瞥到妻子别在耳后的头发，从他的角度望过去，那撮头发有些干枯，硬硬脆脆的，还略微地泛起白。

他呼吸的频率有些变化。算起来，他们结婚也十年了，当时他走到了退役的岔路口，突然发现乒乓球就像一堵墙，他的前三十年都在这墙的里边度过，后来慢慢往外走，发现原来墙外还有很多事情等着他，比如去大学读个学位，比如考虑一下退役以后做些什么，再比如结婚成家。

和大部分人一样，他其实没仔细考虑过人为什么得结婚，就是觉得岁数到了，家里催着，身边的人一个个领证办酒席，一年半载后欢天喜地地宣布自己要当爸爸了，于是他也随大流地相亲、结婚，走上世俗规定好的那条路。妻子是第二次相亲时别人介绍的，当时在南京的一家企业工作，后来他决定转教练，于是她就来到了陌生的北京；再后来懋懋出生，家里需要人照顾，她就辞职放弃了事业。

当年相亲的时候，妻子笑盈盈地问他，长这么帅还来相亲啊，打球的这些年竟然没人追你？他想了想，说真没有；又想了想，觉得也许是有的，可能那会儿他没看明白她们的暗示。他察觉出妻子对他有些崇拜，他不知道是不是这份崇拜一直支撑她默默操持家庭，如果是的话，会让他觉得愧疚，如果不是的话，那就更愧疚了。

09

“如果人生有四季的话，我四十岁之前都是春天。”

他垂着眼睛，沉浸在自己的思索里，冷不丁听到电视里传来这么一句台词。

游神中断了，他触电般地把眼珠移回屏幕。

10

他记着电影的名字，私下里找来看了看。旖旎的文艺范儿，不算他一贯的口味，其实他不怎么爱看电影，从前和妻子一起去电影院，开场后四十分钟他多半就睡着了。但那电影的台词和音乐都很动人，他就着一盒烟把它看完了，打开窗户通风，发现外面正下着大雨。

11

男孩感冒了，通话时他听出他的声音有点嗡嗡的。

“感冒了？”他问。

“昂。”男孩说话黏黏糊糊，像只刚睡醒的猫，咕噜咕噜的，“早上还有点发烧。”

“没法坚持的话就请假。”秦志戬找到需要的茶叶罐，关上冰箱门，“早点回来休息。”

“比赛还能坚持，那么多人来看我呢。”男孩的尾音有点上翘的小得意，复而又蔫巴下来，“唉，即使跟尹指导请假了我也没法休息，明天早上还上课呢。”

秦志戬看着在热水中翻浮的茶叶，反应了一秒，换了只手拿电话：“交大的课吗？”

“昂！”他估摸着电话那边的男孩重重点了下头，“再不回去上课我就别想拿学位了。”

“从北京走？”他靠着厨房的流理台，站定了。

“从北京走。”

“晚上比赛完了我来接你吧。”秦志戬说，余光瞥到窗外，阳光明媚的好天，“路上你还能睡会。今晚回北京，然后明天去上海。”

“行啊。”男孩的笑声里带点不好意思，但掩饰不住傻乎乎的高兴舒畅，“那你路上当心一点啊。”

“嗯。” 秦志戬想象他的样子，暗自被逗乐了，喉咙里低沉地应了一声，“河北离得近，开车去很方便。”

两个人又聊了几句，马龙那儿应该是要准备训练了，于是电话挂断。秦志戬把手机平整地放到桌面上，在暗下去的屏幕上捕捉到自己笑开的表情。

他眼下的肌肉一抽，笑意一瞬全都松懈下去，呆了几秒，恢复冷漠般地拿起杯子。茶的温度现在是正好的，走吧，他对自己说，既然今晚要出门，那就回书房，把今天的工作抓紧做完。

12

秦志戬在楼下的空地上踱步，等男孩收拾好行李。北方的初冬已然很冷，呼出的气全都变成白色，像是凭空抽着烟，又跟着赛后的喧嚣人声逐渐消散。

男孩走过来的时候脚步哒哒的，听上去心情愉快，秦志戬接过他的箱子，放到后备箱里。一回头，男孩已经不客气地坐上了副驾驶座，开始翻他置物柜里的唱片，一边翻一边问：“我的那盘周杰伦精选呢？”

秦志戬发动了汽车，盯着倒车雷达，回忆了片刻，复而确认，回应道：“你不是带回家去了？”

“昂，好像是有这么回事。”男孩停止了寻找，扣上置物柜，向后靠着座椅，“我给忘了。”给新房置办家具的时候，他托人弄了套音响，设备到了以后，他拿着那盘唱片去试的效果。朋友也是周杰伦的歌迷，一边听一边发表意见，说龙哥，这不是周董出的正版吧？怎么好几首不同年份的歌互相穿越呢？他摇摇头，说这我自己灌的唱片。某年他们录完了《乒乒乓乓》，他拜托百万修音师在修音的间隙给他弄了这张唱片，里面是他最喜欢的那十几首。

“你想听歌的话，拿手机连蓝牙放吧。”秦志戬不动声色地说，又不动声色地有点惋惜。里约前他剪的那个视频，背景音乐就参考了那张唱片。某天男孩找他拿回去了，就像他从前拿来一定要放一样。

行到半途的时候，男孩睡着了，秦志戬调低了音量，最后干脆关了。他戴上耳机听手机的路况播报，前路一片畅通，应该很快就能到达天坛公寓。

13

车开到运动员公寓楼下，男孩还没醒。他近来太累了，打着乒超，还要抽时间三创，从里约回来以后就一直连轴转，疲惫得眼袋快要掉到嘴角。

秦志戬熄了车，踩上手刹，金属细杆归位的声音让男孩的肩膀有了片刻的惊动，一瞬的紧张涌过来，他屏住呼吸，转头看向男孩熟睡的脸——没醒，还在睡，让他再睡一会吧。

男孩挺直的鼻梁挡住了光，另一侧的脸颊隐匿在了半明半暗中，有细小柔软的睫毛掉在他眼下的痣边，像落单的精灵。

他神差鬼使地轻轻吹起气，好像是希望把那根睫毛吹落。力量太小，他不由自主地离男孩更近，一寸一寸，那根睫毛，那枚痣，他几乎就要吻上去。

——男孩醒了，迷糊地揉揉眼睛坐了起来：“到了？”

“到了。”秦志戬顺势移回位，机械地点头，复而翻出烟盒取了一根叼在嘴里，含糊地说：“我抽根烟。”

14

他靠着车门点烟，回忆起刚才电光石火的刹那，后背的中心忍不住发冷冒汗，他抬头向着夜空长长地吐出一口烟，混杂着白气，像升腾起的灵魂。

男孩也下了车，落单的睫毛已经没了，应该是刚才被揉掉的。月光打在他的瞳孔里，把这些年染得那么蓝。

“又抽烟。”他笑嘻嘻。

“试过了，很难戒。”他回答。

男孩插着口袋，保持着笑意，又突然收敛了。良久他仿佛有些踟蹰地说：

15

“秦老师，我打算结婚了。”

16

男孩的喜帖几周后就送到了他的手里，大红的，有一种古朴的雅致。他一直都知道男孩是个保留传统浪漫的人，比如喜欢球迷给他写信，比如在遍地用H5做婚礼邀请的时候，依旧用红色的暗纹卡纸做喜帖，一笔一划端正地写上他的名字，邀请秦志戬做他和姑娘的证婚人。

他把喜帖夹在工作笔记里，带去训练馆和会议室，到哪里都带着。听报告听得走神的时候他会想，那天就该不管不顾地吻上去，管他接下来会怎么样，以后再说。

可他又庆幸自己没这么做，顶头的白炽灯影打在光洁的会议桌面上，他下意识抬头去看，余光倒映着玻璃窗外的蓝天。

或许在另一个时空里，那个时空的秦志戬当时吻上去了。他们因此师徒决裂，或是干脆一脚油门踩下去，私奔到别的地方。

总之不会是这个时空里的，不会是。

17

男孩的婚期定在二月，是个喜庆的好日子。

秦志戬带了正装，虽然他们国乒的传统一向是穿得乱七八糟去参加别人的婚礼，但总还是有例外。这几个月抽烟抽得凶，他甚至在朋友的私人诊所里预约了个洗牙服务。在婚礼的流程里他可是要对着宾客发言的，全世界没人比他更适合当男孩的证婚人。

18

马龙是个传统的人，但架不住队友的起哄，还是把婚礼前的单身派对办得热热闹闹。

无聊的游戏环节终于结束，他借故找了个安静的地方坐着，打开手机回消息、确认流程和细节。全部交待完以后，他习惯性地滑动手机界面，不算刚才回复的那些婚庆工作人员，秦志戬是他置顶栏里的第一个，他们已经快12小时没说话了，最近的一条消息是秦志戬告诉他，他和家人已经住下了，明天见。

他忍不住在对话框里噼里啪啦地打了一串字，在理智阻止自己之前发了出去：

“我们在开单身派对，你要一起来玩吗？”

秦志戬没有回复，大概已经睡了。

老年人的作息。马龙撇撇嘴，锁了手机，向舞台上正在和姑娘调情的单身队友举了举杯。

一个月前风云人物颁奖，比这儿还热闹，他喝了口红酒，微醺地进入回忆。颁奖的红毯环节开始前，工作人员在后台为他们的服装做最后的整理。秦志戬穿了件灰色的衬衫，手臂上搭着他的中山装，看上去一切就绪；马龙站在他身后，任凭工作人员拉扯衣服，调整袖口的长度，后台人声鼎沸，他望着秦志戬，错觉颁奖典礼会是一场婚礼。

19

“你看上去像嫁了个女儿。”婚礼结束后，在回酒店的路上，妻子这么打趣他。

他疲惫地笑了笑，假装没听懂，不动声色地引开话题：“这么快就在想懋懋的终身大事了？”此时儿子正在他的肩头酣睡，呼吸在他颈边升腾起一阵温热的风。

安顿完妻儿，他披上外套，走到酒店的露台上抽烟。

秦志戬今年四十岁，如果人生有四季的话，他的前四十年都是春天。

他站定了，慢慢从胸腔呼出一口烟。

昨天他正式答应了刘国梁的岗位移交，今年的教练员竞聘，他将去竞选主教练的位置。日子会继续，他依旧会陪着男孩走向更远的征程，以新的身份。

春天有春天的好；春天过去，有春天过去的好。

完


End file.
